Oatmeal- as "Carrie" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:32 Oatmeal- 4c4e4c8c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.78.76.140 has joined #infidelity 15:32 <@Kgman04> Hi, Oatmeal-. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:33 Carrie. :) 15:33 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:33 I came unprepared. >////< 15:33 <@Kgman04> Mmm. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 15:34 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:34 Well, like the description of the character was pretty much changed, since she doesn't know Devin anymore, I'm probably going to stick to the template that was given. 15:35 <@Kgman04> Gotcha. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:36 Well, Carrie or at least the description said that she fawns over people who give her attention, so, I don't think it'd be right to find a love interest. 15:36 <@Kgman04> Interesting. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:37 I don't have an issue with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation. x3 15:37 <@Kgman04> Superb. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Carrie. Your partner for this scene is Alejandro. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:37 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Alejandro13 15:38 Oatmeal- has changed nick to Carrie420 15:38 <+Alejandro13> Carrie! 15:38 <+Alejandro13> I noticed you sitting here all by yourself... how are you finding Boney Island so far? 15:39 * Carrie420 looks startled at Alejandro calling out her name, and then looks around to see if there is anyone else around her named Carrie. 15:39 Hey, Alejandro! I.. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed with the island, but I think I'm doing okay! .. I think. 15:39 <+Alejandro13> Happy to hear that. 15:40 * Alejandro13 gets down on one knee and touches Carrie's chin with his hand. 15:40 <+Alejandro13> I think you have a little... 15:40 <+Alejandro13> Something. 15:40 <+Alejandro13> Right there. 15:40 * Alejandro13 takes a tiny piece of lettuce out of her hair. 15:40 * Carrie420 's face lights up like a red apple, her voice gets breathy. 15:40 W-what do I have.. Alejandro? 15:40 <+Alejandro13> There you go. Looks like it was just some lunch. 15:41 * Carrie420 shakes her head rapidly, and tries to calm herself. 15:41 <+Alejandro13> You know Carrie, you and I have a lot in common. 15:41 W-we do? 15:41 Oh! We both have.. hair! 15:41 <+Alejandro13> We can both stand on our own. 15:41 <+Alejandro13> But you know what would be better than standing on our own? 15:42 <+Alejandro13> Standing together, united in an alliance. 15:42 Are you asking me o-. An a-alliance? With .. me? Are you sure? 15:43 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 15:43 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. 15:43 <@Kgman04> Thanks for auditioning! 15:43 Carrie420 has changed nick to Oatmeal- 15:43 Thank you Kgman04 :) 15:43 Oatmeal- 4c4e4c8c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.78.76.140 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions